Butterfly Kisses
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: A kiss is something special and it can tell what someone means to you.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts they are property of Square Enix and Disney.**

**Butterfly Kisses**

The sun glistened on the dew set across the plants. The sky was bright blue without a single cloud to be seen. The air was fresh from the shower from the night before. A patch of different color iris flowers opened up toward the sun, enjoying the life it gave them. Next to them was a young brown haired girl looking at each flower. She was dressed in a white and pink strapless dress and brown boots. Her hair was pulled back in a tight braid tied with a pink ribbon. Her wispy bangs cradled her face. As she looked at the flower patch, she plucked one of the iris flowers but to her surprise, a blue gossamer-winged butterfly fluttered away from her.

The girl's emerald green eyes watched the bright blue butterfly flutter across from her. It moved around the flowers, looking where to settle. It flew low and high, trying to find a new place but it settled on no plant. Instead, it landed on the very tip of a sleeping man's nose. The girl chuckled softly, but the man did not stir. It moved its wings up and down, as if trying to get comfortable, its wings gently brushing against his cheeks.

The man opened up his eyes, his eyes like the blue winged butterfly. The girl laughed a little louder this time. The man pursed his lips and let out a little puff from his mouth. The butterfly flew away, again to look for another spot to settle.

The man sat up, his black garments not affected by the wet grass he was resting on. His wildly style blonde hair fell to his shoulders. He rubbed his cheeks from the tickle the little butterfly gave him. The girl went back to her flowers. She plucked another iris and laid it in her basket. The man settled back on the ground, yet he did not close his eyes. Instead, he watched the butterfly flutter around until it landed on a nearby tree.

"It has wings like your eyes, Demyx." The girl noted.

"I never seen something like that, it tickles." He remarked.

The girl plucked another iris, laying it gently in her basket. She smiled at how perfect each flower looked. The night rain and the morning sun made the flowers look very pretty. She looked over at Demyx and commented on the butterfly.

"Looks like it likes you," She mused. "It gave you a kiss."

Demyx sat up, giving the girl a weird look. He touched his cheek as if it was infected. Making a face, he let out a noise.

"What are you talking about?" he coughed. "That thing just kissed me? That thing did not kiss me! Aerith are you telling me a bug kissed me?"

Aerith let out a soft laugh. She placed another flower in her basket, this time a purple one.

"When it tickles you like that." She explained. "That's a butterfly kiss."

Demyx gave her another weird look. "But I thought kisses were on the lips!"

He puckered his lips. Aerith stood up and smiled at his innocence. Of course, he did not know about butterfly kisses, not many people did. It was a cute way to be affectionate to someone.

"Well yes they do but there are other ways to kiss someone." She explained. "Kissing someone in a certain way can mean how you feel about someone."

"You people are weird." He remarked.

"You wouldn't understand." Aerith sighed.

"Oh yeah, well then tell me."

Her emerald green eyes stared at him, seeing if he was being serious. When she saw no hint of him pretending, she moved closer to him, setting basket down, and knelt next to him. The two looked at each other when the blue butterfly fluttered past them. Aerith watched it settle back into the patch of irises.

"There is not just kissing on the lips. There is affectionate kissing like butterfly kisses and Eskimo kisses. Eskimo kisses are when two people rub their noses together."

Demyx laughed, "So when you kiss someone, no matter how you do it, means you like them."

"Well it all depends." She said. "When you respect someone you kiss them on the hand. Many people kiss the hand of their king or queen. Some men even kiss a girl on the hand to show that he respects her."

Demyx furrowed his eyebrows. Aerith wondered what he was thinking. Demyx however did not like the idea of kissing someone like a superior person's hand. He would never want to kiss a man's hand. A woman, he would not mind kissing a woman.

"Then people kiss each other on the cheek." She said. "Usually, this is a sign of friendship. People also do it as a greeting or a farewell. Sometimes you do not even kiss their cheek you kiss the air but it looks like you are kissing them."

"I would never kiss a guy on the cheek!" he said in repulsion.

"Well, not many men usually kiss each other but some do. Depends on your beliefs"

Demyx made another disgusting face. The very thought of kissing a man on the cheek grossed him out. He would not mind a girl but definitely, he would mind a man after all he did not swing that way.

"Also, people kiss foreheads and the top of the head as comfort. For example a man can kiss his girlfriend on the forehead or parent to a child."

Demyx thought about it. Whenever he was in distress, no one would kiss him. Then again, he had no one around to comfort him. He sat silently and let Aerith continue.

"People also kiss each other in... err… intimate places." She blushed slightly. "But most people when they kiss on the lips that means they are affectionate toward someone and possibly love them."

Demyx scooted closer. This part sounded more interesting.

"What… _intimate_ places?" He purred.

When Aerith found him close to her, she pushed him away. He fell on his back on the grass hard. He felt a wave of pain flow through his body. He let out a little whine. Aerith let out a "humph" and crossed her arms. Demyx arched and eyebrow, wondering why she did that.

"Serves you right," she scolded.

"That hurt my head you know!" he pretended to cry. "I should get a kiss… for _comfort_."

Aerith turned her head causing him to frown. She went to get up when Demyx grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down next to him. Aerith let out a yelp as she landed on her back. Demyx pinned her wrists to the side of her head. Aerith tried to get free but he was much stronger than he looked. It was true, the black clothes he wore covered up his lean body. Yet now she could tell he was strong and fast.

"I want a kiss!"

"Let me go!"

"Not unless I get a kiss."

"Not in a million years."

Demyx frowned. His blue eyes showed hurt in them. Aerith looked up at him, her emerald green eyes worried that she may have hurt his feelings. Yet, when his eyes narrowed and a wicked smile appeared on his face, she began to struggle under his grasp.

"Then I'll kiss you!" he insisted.

"No, Demyx stop!" she said.

He leaned close to her, causing Aerith to turn her head, eyes shut tight. It was not something horrible, but the thought of being forced into a kiss was not a kiss at all to her. She wished she had mentioned to say that people must allow consent for a kiss to happen. Demyx bent her hand toward him.

Just then, she felt a soft kiss on the top of her hand. Aerith opened her eyes to see Demyx pressing his lips to her hand. His eyes closed as he brushed his lips across her knuckles before letting go. Aerith got up when he let go. Demyx was now standing up with a smirk on his face. Aerith's surprised face changed into fury. He was just messing with her.

"You are so mean to me!" she said.

"Oh come on Aerith," Demyx said. "You know me better than that. I always respect you but you know… I wouldn't mind getting a kiss from you and not a butterfly."

Aerith stared as he turned away from her. He stretched out his arms and placed his hands on the back of her eyes. The blue butterfly fluttered pass them once again. Demyx stuck his hand out, causing it to land on his hand. It sat there for a moment before flying off around the garden once again.

"I guess the butterfly likes me more than you." He sighed.

He turned to look at her and then turned back to stare out in the garden. He took a few steps away when Aerith got up. She stared at his silhouette for a moment and then called out to him. Demyx turned around only to find the girl rushing into him, knocking him back onto the wet grass. She collapsed on top of him, this time pinning him to the ground.

Demyx was initially shocked. He could have easily escaped the girl's grip but the sudden attack left him dumbfounded. Aerith leaned closer, a devilish smile on her face. Demyx watched her lean toward his cheek. He stared at her brown hair, wondering what she was doing. Then, he felt a tiny tickle against his cheek, just like the one the butterfly gave him.

With that done, Aerith got up and grabbed her basket of irises. She headed for the garden gate. She reached for the iron door handle when she turned to look at Demyx. He was still lying there, just as dumbfounded as when she knocked him down.

"Demyx," she grinned. "I like you just as much as the butterfly likes you."

She then turned and opened the gates. She left the garden without another word. Demyx stared as she ran off toward the marketplace of Hollow Bastian. When she was gone, he let out a small laugh and lay back on the grass. He closed his eyes, with his hands behind his head. As he lay there, a small green gossamer butterfly fluttered over him and landed on his nose. Its tiny wings brushed against his cheeks. Demyx smiled.

**X, X, X,**

**Author note- A third Demyx/Aerith story. I do not know why but I love writing these one shot stories about them. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review.**


End file.
